


My Brother's Keeper

by cris_gale



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, M/M, Multi, implied anakin/obi-wan, implied rex/anakin, same for relationstionships, this is what happens when i have too much time at work, will keep adding characters as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cris_gale/pseuds/cris_gale
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi has a choice. He may look away from the man that once stood by his side as a Padawan and a brother in arms and let the Force decide what his fate will be... or he can pull him out of the fire and darkness... Should he let Anakin be consumed literally and figuratively by his anger, or attempt to bring him back to him? To wash his hands off the one he had loved so dearly, or become his brother's keeper? The choice could shape the future of the Galaxy itself...On what could have changed had Obi-Wan rescued Anakin in Mustafar after their fight.





	1. Chapter 1

His hands where still burning, but the pain was nothing compared to what went on in his heart. The burning sensation in his ears as he heard him again…

_“I HATE YOU”_

The sting in the words, the tears in his eyes as he watched him. How he had tried to drag himself up, away from the lava, mechanical hand grasping to pull the heavy frame. His eyes yellowed with the hate that fueled the dark side. Obi-Wan had thought about leaving him there, there couldn’t be anything left of Anakin in the seething Sith that was before him. Or so he had thought until the younger man looked up at him. In the eye of the raging storm inside the one that had been his brother a light shone for the briefest of moments as if pleading to the older Jedi to help him. That was when the smell of burnt flesh hit Obi-Wan and his decision was made.

Now he sat here as the med-droids rushed to save them both, his hand bound in bacta soaked bandages. On his right the chattering of the droids was all that was left after they sedated Anakin. On his left he could hear Senator Organa getting briefed on Senator Amidala’s condition.

He had managed to fail them both. When Obi-Wan saw Anakin starting to burn he had pulled him up and tried to put out what he could but he would need actual medical intervention to have any kind of hope. He had carried Anakin back and saw that Threepio had taken Padmé into the ship already. Once himself and Anakin where inside he sent out a desperate call. It was obvious he had not been thinking well…for all he knew the answer could have come from an enemy…from the Emperor himself. Thankfully it had been allies.

The tall frame of Senator Bail Organa almost collapsed on the seat next to Obi-Wan. The look of pure exhaustion in his eyes told the Jedi it was probably not good news.

“…They don’t think there is much more to be done for her…” The senator said with a somber tone “The say she has just lost her will…”

Obi-Wan did not miss the bitterness to that last statement. Padmé and Organa had been close friends, he was probably scrambling to avoid the impossible. Before the Jedi could ask for more information the Med-Droid appeared.

“We could still save the babies if we act quickly-”

“Babies?!” Bail asked, his snap question wording out Obi-Wan’s own surprise.

“She’s carrying twins.” The monotone voice informed them.

After much discussion it was decided Obi-Wan should go with Padmé, though Kenobi himself could not understand why. Maybe Organa just could not bare what probably would be the conclusion to this operation. His bandaged hands stung as she held on with what strength she had. Obi-Wan had never considered himself a nurturer, but he found the words he needed to tell her. Asking her to hold on for her children. She looked at him, another set of pleading eyes, asking him to see there was still good in Anakin. He assured her everything would be ok…

 

* * *

 

The girl was called Leia, the boy Luke. At least she had been able to see them. A vague comfort as she laid in front of him, looking serene in an eternal sleep.

“One with the Force, she is now.” Said old Master Yoda. Obi-Wan looked to Organa who stood with his back to them. He could have sworn he saw the man tense at the old master’s declaration.

“I will tell Anakin when he wakes.” Said Obi-Wan in an uncharacteristically soft voice. He kept hearing Padmé’s dying words in his mind.

“No! Hidden, the children must be. Our only hope, they are.” Said Yoda. Obi-Wan turned to look at the small old green being.

“Our only hope? What do you mean, Master?”Obi-Wan could feel himself tense now in the same way he had noticed Organa doing.

“To the Dark Side, Skywalker is lost. Of his return to the light, no hope there is.”

“There is still good in him!” Obi-Wan said in a tone he had never dreamed of using against the Master Jedi. “He is not lost to the Dark! It was a moment…a loss of control!”

“Clouded by your emotions, you are. Truth, you know I speak.”Answered Yoda “Let go of young Skywalker, we must.”

“ I already did that once, I am not failing him again!” He wondered what Anakin would have said if he had seen him as he was now, talking so disrespectfully at Master Yoda. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Organa was now standing beside him.

“The same sight, we both witnessed. Skywalker, no longer is. Vader, in his place now lives.”

“You didn’t see him in Mustafar…I know…I know Anakin is still there!” He could feel a sting in his eyes. Tears? Maybe Master Yoda was right, he was letting his emotions get the better of him. But he couldn’t stop thinking he had seen in those eyes the same young man that he had known since all those years ago in Tatooine “I can’t fail him again..not more than I have already.”

Organa’s hand gave him a supporting squeeze.

“Consumed by anger, he is. Deeper into grief, this loss will drive him. Won, the Dark Side has. Nothing to be done, Master Obi-Wan.”

Nothing to be done. It joined the litanies in his mind. _I hate you._ _There is good in him. Nothing to be done._ The Dark Side had won and there was nothing to be…

“Vos…” He said softly. Organa and Master Yoda turned to him “Quinlan Vos…he returned to the light…And Asajj Ventress…They both returned to the light. Anakin is still there. He wouldn’t be the first one to turn back. If he is still alive Vos could even help us with Anakin he could-” Obi-Wan was stopped by Master Yoda raising his hand.

“Know the odds of this, you do. Determined, you are.” Master Yoda let out a sigh. “Into hiding, we must all go. Survivors, they will hunt.” The small master looked at Obi-Wan “In danger, yourself are. If he remains in light, Skywalker will be too.”

“What about the children?” Asked Organa “The Emperor won’t hesitate on using them against him, what ever decision Anakin makes once he wakes.”

He was right, Obi-Wan knew this well. But he couldn’t bring himself to say they should keep them from Anakin. He deserved to know, didn’t he? But the senator was right. Palpatine had already used Padmé to corrupt Anakin…what would stop him from using these babies the same way. And with no Jedi Temple left where they could be kept safe…

“Suggestions, for the children safety, I assume you have?”

“I do.” Said Organa. The resolution in his eyes told Obi-Wan he could trust him with their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Obi-Wan Kenobi had always considered himself a man of few regrets in his life. He had been sure he would have gone to his grave knowing he could join the Force in peace. But now, as he looked out on Polis Massa, he felt like everything in the last few days had turned his life into nothing more than a long string of regrets that would haunt him in this life and the next.

* * *

 

Bail Organa’s plan had been all right if not someting he was fully comfortable with. Him and his wife could take the children, they would be safe in Alderaan. Breha had also been close friend of the former queen of Naboo, at least until something better could be arranged the royal couple would be happy to help. But Yoda had not been convinced. He felt it was too dangerous to keep them together. And if he was being honest with himself, Obi-Wan knew this was true. It had still been hard to separate the babies. They had cried the moment the boy was taken up by Obi-Wan. The little girl had not stop wailing as he got on the ship. The boy had whimpered in his sleep as he set the coordinates for his new home. By the time he handed him to Beru Lars, Luke Skywalker had exhausted himself into a fitful sleep. He wondered how long that connection would last. Had Leia Skywalker….no, Leia Organa, also spent her journey to Alderaan with similar cries?

He could tell Owen Lars did not want him there. That the only reason the Jedi was sitting at his table was because Beru had insisted he stay there at least for the night. She had gone to find among their belongings something that could serve as a crib and left Owen holding the sleeping infant and glaring at the man who had brought him.

“You haven’t answered my question…where is he?” said the farmer. Obi-Wan gave a long sigh.

“Polis Massa. It was the closest world we could get to…He’s alive Master Lars. Barely…but alive.” He said in the softest tone he could. He didn’t know how well Anakin and Owen had known each other, but knew they had met. Anakin had stopped in this planet some years ago, when he had found out about his mother’s death. He had told Obi-Wan about meeting his step-brother and his fiancee. Just as he had thought of this Beru appeared with a large basket stuffed with what seemed like too much fabric.

“This will have to do util we can find him something better.” She said as she tenderly took the infant in her arms and set him on what would be his new bed. Beru sat on the floor next to the basket which Obi-Wan now noticed had a rounded out bottom, allowing her to rock it softly.

“What about the mother?” Asked Owen. After all, they had met Padmé as well in that visit.

“She did not make it…the stress of the birth was too much.” Said Obi-Wan, his eyes on the bundle that was the boy. He did not want to look Owen in the eyes and see what he was sure was disbelief, anyone who had met Padmé at least once would have a hard time trusting his story without all the details.

“The poor boy…at least he will have Anakin…” Said Beru as she gently held the sleeping baby’s hand.

“That…That is what I needed to talk about.” Said Obi-Wan, looking at the Larses, a deep regret pooling in his stomach and the forming words leaving a bitter taste in his mouth “Anakin can’t know Luke is his son.”

* * *

 

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, not wanting to think much about the reaction the full plan had received once he told the young couple. The distance from Owen Lars was understood. Obi-Wan had to admit he agreed, he felt like never telling Anakin would be just another cruelty to his brother. But it would be necessary…at least until Yoda could see Anakin was not as fallen to Dark Side as they thought. Sure, Obi-Wan had seen the changed eyes of a Sith on Skywalker. He had heard all the declarations. But no, he could feel the good in him still. It was why, against his better judgement, he had asked the Larses to excuse him, he would return soon, and made his way back to Anakin’s bedside.

He wondered how tired Organa must be, he had had to go planet side to deliver Padmé’s body to Naboo. Upon his return he only said the ceremony had been very beautiful, and had remained quiet when they parted ways. The senators had been close friends, he could imagine it was just as painful to deliver the fabricated story to her family. At least Owen would get to see and hold his nephew. The Naberries would not get to know about either of the children. It was too dangerous to include them until they knew how things would be in Naboo. With Palpatine now in power…he feared that the planet that had set his life on the path it now was on would no longer be one he could ever see again. Obi-Wan moved away from the memories and looked to the present, going back into the room where his former Padwan laid.

Anakin Skywalker, poster boy of the Clone Wars, celebrated general and Jedi Knight…now laid surrounded by cables and sensors. His face was half hidden by the breathing mask delivering oxygen to him, and now all four limbs where mechanical attachments. Anakin had always been so comforted by his connection to the Force. Obi-Wan feared this would cut it away completely.It seemed like so little ago Anakin had been his formidable, if at times to Obi-Wan exasperating, self. How much Obi-Wan would trade for one of Anakin’s most eye-roll worthy declarations right now…

“General.”A modulated voice that still felt so familiar to Obi-Wan said from the door, sending a chill down his spine. He would be ready to fight any of them. He turned around, saber drawn and ignited. Standing in front of him was a Clone Trooper, hands up. The unidentified armor mean he was a new recruit, a shiny as Cody would joke about. But thinking about his former Commander only added to Obi-Wan’s pain and he gripped the hilt tighter.

“Sir…I got no weapon.” He went for his helmet. For a moment Obi-Wan was ready to lounge at him if need be but he halted when he saw who it was. His tired eyes made him look older than he seemed, and the blonde buzzcut had a small scar still rather fresh on left side of his head. “I am here to stand by my Jedi.”

Obi-Wan relaxed, slowly turned off his saber and smiled.

“It’s good to see you Rex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am so glad you like this idea! The main plot has been planned out and chapter 3 is being worked on! 
> 
> beelieve: So far he is sticking to the plan, doesn't mean he likes it...or that there couldn't be something that makes him change his mind...
> 
> francis1 and Anonymous: I hope that it lives up to the first part, I do hope to give them a better ending but as we know, it don't mean it will be easy.
> 
> On the next one, Rex and Obi-Wan talk and plans are questioned...


	3. Chapter 3

He wasn’t sure if Rex’s story was comforting or not. It seemed some Clones had been aware of the true nature of the inhibitor chips. Rex and some others had taken it off, when the order to turn on the Jedi came in they made a choice to stand by the soldiers they had fought by so long. In Rex’s case, he had made sure Ahsoka Tano, Anakin’s former Padawan, had made it out safely. Even if she was no longer a Jedi, Obi-Wan knew she would be in danger as a force user. Rex told him how they both faked their deaths, the Jedi now understanding why he was not in his distinct blue marked 501’st armor.

“I don’t know where she’s gone to…but at least I know she’s alive. I tried to communicate with General Skywalker but then I heard…I heard about the purge…And I heard your call.”

So he knew, at least, that Anakin was not well. It saved Obi-Wan having to break that news to him. But he was sure he did not know just how bad.

“He’s alive, my old friend.” Said Obi-Wan in the in as close as a calm tone as he could “But he is much changed.” He moved to the side so the clone could better see Anakin. Rex moved close, setting the helmet at the base of the bed and held Anakin’s right hand in his gloved one. Obi-Wan moved out the room for a moment, Rex deserved his time to grieve as well.

* * *

 

 

He wouldn’t be able to stay until he woke, that much was becoming clear to Obi-Wan. He wasn’t sure how long he had been here, just knew it was not a standard day. He had a feeling Rex would not have let him stay too long and he did not blame the captain. After all…Obi-Wan was a wanted man.

Rex walked in the room and slightly startled the Jedi. Who would have thought someone could creep up on Kenobi like this? The captain was the only one going out of the room often in the last few hours, his Trooper gear made it easier for him to blend in. And while the Kallidahin had assured Obi-Wan they were allies to the Jedi…he was sure no one would blame him for having trouble trusting anyone. With Rex’s access to the holo-net they had figured out a bit more of what was going on. Lists of possible surviving Jedi had been circled, bounties under their names. Obi-Wan fetched a good amount of credits. Enough to turn even the best meaning of people he was sure.

Sitting on the opposite side of Anakin’s bed, Rex took off his helmet and looked at the Jedi. The man that had always seemed so poised and ready for combat now looked like a shadow of that former self.

“You can’t stay here too long. They’re gonna be looking for him.” Said Rex. And Obi-Wan knew he was right. Palpatine was not going to just forget about his apprentice. But Anakin not having been branded a traitor…well that meant that they had some room to plan what their next step relating to that could be.

“I just want to see…if at least I can see him when he wakes up.” And Obi-Wan had his reasons. He had been thinking more and more of what happened at the Lars homestead. He had thought of the Nabarries. He had thought of Rex himself even. Of Ahsoka if they could find her. If there was something these children would not lack it was people willing to put their lives one the line for them.

“Are you going to tell me what the decision was? I think the least I would like to know what happened with her.” Said Rex. It was a moments like this that Obi-Wan wondered about others sensitivity to the Force. He sighed and looked at the captain.

“Padmé went to find him in Mustafar. I stowed away in her ship…when Anakin saw me he thought I had been in the ship with her knowledge…she looked at me…like I had ruined the shred of hope she was trying to hold on to. Anakin…he wasn’t himself. He used the Force, holding on to her neck.” He felt Rex take a deep breath. Of course he knew what it mean that Anakin had turned on Padmé. He could imagine Rex was wondering if the dark hand of the Force could have been around his own neck if Anakin had known he was not a part of Order 66. “She barely made it here…just enough time for the children to be born.”

“Children?” Said Rex, with the same tone of surprise everyone had. The tone that said he had known about the pregnancy but not that it was twins. He was staring to wonder if even Anakin and Padmé knew at this point.

“Boy and girl…” He recounted the plan, the way the children had been sent to distant parts of the galaxy. And he could see the same anger he had seen in Owen’s eyes reflected in Rex’s as he told him how they were not supposed to tell him.

“You can’t do that.” Said Rex resolutely “You can’t not tell him. There has to be another way. You can’t just not tell him about them. I can understand needing to keep them hidden…that maybe he won’t get to spend the time he would want with them…I could even understand him needing to keep that distance and it meaning that they have to be taken away….But we can’t not tell him anything.”

“Rex-”

“No! You might not know what it meant to Anakin, general, but I do. I saw him after the senator told him. I can’t keep this from him and be able to sleep at night.”

Obi-Wan watched as Rex kind of slumped into his chair. He knew they were close, Anakin, and him. Some people would have argued too close as the lapse to calling him by his name while still keeping Kenobi asgeneral would show. But that was Anakin, after all. Almost all who got to know him loved him. And Obi-Wan knew just as much as Rex how it felt to love Anakin Skywalker, through thick and thin. The captain was right, he had not known until much later. But what he knew of Anakin, what he remembered of him and Ahsoka…of course Anakin must have been looking forward to the prospect of being a father.

“I don’t disagree…” he said, which caused Rex to look his way. “To keep this from him if we have no reason would just be another cruelty to Anakin…which is why I think that…if he is back in his right mind…we should explain why it was necessary to take them away.”

Rex looked unpleased…but closed his eyes and nodded.

“If. If he, like you said, crossed over….if not…We tell him general…we can deal with Master Yoda and Senator Organa later but he has to at least know.”

Obi-Wan was thoughtful for a moment, the mention of both names making him wonder...

“And if we told him only of the boy?”

“General…with all due respect…that’s bantha shit.”

Under almost any other circumstance Obi-Wan would have been surprised at that being directed his way but he was right. Why not tell him of the girl? Specially when no matter the circumstances he was sure to see her.

“Right…but what if-”

Obi-Wan’s sentence was cut by the sudden screech of medical alarms and a low groan as Anakin tried to shift in the bed. Rex and Obi-Wan stood up, the captain leaning in close to Anakin and holding his hand as he tried to calm him.

“Anakin…Anakin open your eyes…Focus on me.” He said, his other hand going to Anakin’s cheek. It was obviously a well practiced routine, Obi-Wan had done it before, or had it done to himself. When you are in a battle a lot of times all you need is that soothing voice to guide you back to your self. And it seemed it was exactly what Anakin himself needed…His eyes opened wide and a muffled gasp gave way to a muffled scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, I was planing on posting this yesterday but I have made a semi promise to myself to not post until the next chapter is at least halfway done! Sorry if it was kind of short but now we are on to the actual changes. On the next chapter, Anakin is awake, deals are struck, and friendships tested.
> 
> @francis1: on the next chapter we get to see just how unhappy he will be!


	4. Chapter 4

The Med-Droids gave Anakin enough of a sedative to relax him but not enough to knock him out again. Obi-Wan watched from the side as a few moments after he had woken they were able to take away the mask that had been helping him to breath. He looked exhausted even if he had been sleeping for days. Then again, a sleep induced by medical means was not resting. When he was finally responding better the droids left the room, leaving Obi-Wan and Rex looking down to an Anakin that seemed to be only half aware. His face turned to Rex and his eyes seemed to focus better.

“Rex?” Came the question in a raspy tone after what was probably a second but felt like an eternity to Obi-Wan. Rex smiled brightly.

“Gave us a scare there Anakin.” Said the captain as he held on to Anakin’s now also mechanical left hand and Obi-Wan felt his stomach flip. But Anakin did not seem to react. Was he still not aware of all that happened?

“What…where am I?” He asked softly, as if it still required a lot of effort to talk. Obi-Wan moved closer to him.

“Polis Massa…their medical unit.” He said, wanting to do as Rex did and try to comfort Anakin.. But he felt he shouldn’t, that it wasn’t in his right…not until he could tell what was going on. That Anakin’s head flipped in seeming recognition of his voice was not the best o signs when it was followed by his eye opening wide. And that is where Obi-Wan’s hopes became a complicated mess of emotions tied with worry. Anakin’s eyes had gone back to the blue tone Obi-Wan knew so well…but not fully. Around the pupil of his eye was a yellow ring, the same yellow that had before completely colored them as they fought in Mustafar. What did that mean? But more than their singular color, it was the look of pure hate that he was being given that made Obi-Wan’s breath catch in his throat. And then, Anakin’s eyes softened…the intense hate became a look of fear. With almost painful low speed they transitioned to sadness. A deep sadness all in the room were intimately familiar with.

“Where’s Padmé?”

* * *

 

He had hoped for screaming, for cursing, for a loss of control of control of the Force that made the room around them vibrate. Any of those displays would have been easier for Obi-Wan to see than Anakin laying on a bed looking at the ceiling of a room as tears streamed down his cheeks and his breathing tense and slightly erratic. When was the last time he had seen Anakin cry like this? Back when they first left Tatooine and he missed his mother that night? No…it was after he had returned from escorting Padmé all those years ago, and had learned of his mother’s death. That was the last time he had seen him truly break. Not that he had not cried after…but Anakin had made sure it was only when no one was around…or at the least when Obi-Wan was not around…Anakin took a deep breath and lifted himself to sit on the bed. Rex extended a hand to support his back, Obi-Wan put a hand on his shoulder.

“Where is the baby?” He asked in a tone too soft for how he usually spoke after being silent for a moment. Obi-Wan and Rex looked at each other. This was it, a moment to decide what they would tell Anakin. And hat yellow ring was keeping Obi-Wan form saying everything…

“They’re two.” Said Rex finally. Obi-Wan tensed a little at that “A boy and a girl.”

There was a moment of silence. It was was obvious that they both were waiting for a reaction. There was an almost unnatural stillness to the air around them.

“That doesn’t answer my question…where are they? If I had killed them as well you would have said something by now…” The stillness seemed to stretch with Anakin’s words. And that was when Obi-Wan understood, the Force around them was reacting to Anakin. “So I ask again…where are they?”

The unwilling standoff between Obi-Wan and Rex got stronger. He had hoped he would not have reasons to hold back from telling Anakin but those eyes…Rex had to be thinking it too, why had he not said anything yet.

“They were sent away…”

“Rex, wai-” Obi-Wan felt something hold on to him, something on his throat, stoping what he was about to say. He looked at Anakin, who had raised his golden hand towards Obi-Wan. The hold was just tight enough to get him to stop talking. Anakin turned back to Rex.

“Where were they sent away, Rex? And when can I reunite with them.” There wasn’t anger in the tone…but the controlled shock in the Captains face told Obi-Wan he was also seeing that yellow. He wanted to call out, ask Anakin to let go of him, tell Rex to not say more or say something different…but that hold was still there.

“Anakin…let go of General Kenobi…and we can talk about what we will do next.” The tone with which Rex spoke reminded Obi-Wan of the times he had seen him in the field, a tone of negotiation. He moved closer to Anakin and placed a hand on Anakin’s cheek “They are safe…That is all that should matter now. Let go of the general and we can talk.”

Whatever it was that made Anakin listen, Obi-Wan would have to thank it. The pressure released and he found himself almost falling if he had not held on to Anakin’s bed. Coughing, he stood up and willed himself to not let his hand go to his throat to feel where the hold had been. Anakin was still looking at Rex, it was obvious he would trust whatever he said over Obi-Wan. Rex let out a breath.

“They were taken in. By people you have trusted before…”He placed a hand on Anakin’s cheek again, looking into his eyes “They need to be kept safe from he Emperor.” The younger Jedi tried to pull away from him and Rex used his other hand to frame Anakin’s face and held him there Anakin…he lied to you. He betrayed you. He used Padmé to control you. And he would not hesitate to do the same with them. Obi-Wan and Senator Organa did the best for them.” Again, Anakin tried to move away but Rex held him. Obi-Wan’s hand absentmindedly went to the hilt on his belt, in case he needed to defend the captain. “And I want to be able to tell you were they are…I want to reunite you with them…but I won’t unless I know they will be safe.” Rex’s voice was tense and Obi-Wan was growing worried. But then he felt it, a shift in the atmosphere. Anakin’s shoulders fell and he leaned in, his forehead against Rex’s, a move Obi-Wan had seen them do many times before and one of Rex’s hand went to the back of Anakin’s head as he held him. Anakin let go, actual cries coming from him. Obi-Wan relaxed, letting go of the hilt of his saber. It also felt like he should step out of the room, like he was intruding in something that hopefully could bring Anakin fully into the light. But before he could make that decision, Anakin turned to look at him. The hate was not there at the moment, his eyes no longer looked like daggers…tears flowed from them and red circled around the blue irises…and in the center….that yellow remained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry this is in late, work got in the way (I work at a university and it was the end of the trimester) but the next chapter should be back on schedule. This one was a bit short but we just needed to get to where we have Anakin up and going. In the next one, we go back to Tatooine and hear from Alderaan and what the fate of the Skywalker Twins will be.
> 
> @francis1: Time to get into some actual Anakin interactions specially for the next one! Hope you like his waking moments.
> 
> @anesor: Agreed, Obi-Wan it too attached to the Order to try to go against it, specially in a situation where his own emotions and attachments are what is coming up. But that's why I want to look into that possibility and why I think Rex is a good character to compare with. Hope you enjoyed this little bit!


	5. Chapter 5

He should have stayed. He wanted to stay, but it wasn’t safe. And he had promised Owen and Beru he would be back as soon as he could. And Anakin was awake, Rex would stay with him. But he couldn’t help but think…he should have stayed.

 

* * *

“We don’t know for sure Rex, you saw it…you saw what he did.”His hand was resting on his throat, he couldn’t help it. As he and Rex looked in from outside the room as the med droids ran their tests on the newly awakened Anakin.

“He wasn’t thinking straight, you can’t judge him on how he was just waking up.” Rex said, arms crossed and resting against the wall as they looked into the room.

“It’s not just that…his eyes still have that yellow…”

“From what I understand not all dark side practitioners have those eyes. So why should that be the thing that keeps him from knowing the truth?”

“Because it wasn’t just his eyes!” Obi-Wan said, checking himself not wanting Anakin to know the fight that was going on. He pulled Rex to the side and lowered his voice “The Force hold…his emotions are out of control…Rex, we can’t let him know where the children are if he is this unstable. We don’t know what he will do.”

Rex’s face tensed and he looked to the side of the room where Anakin was. Obi-Wan could see that inner struggle in the captain’s eyes.

“Wont that make it worse? Won’t keeping them away make him loose what little stability he has?” Rex asked worry.

“I know…It is a concern I share…but Rex…that is not the Anakin we knew. You know it’s not. No matter wha happens now…he won’t be the same. And until we know how he will be...we need to put the children first.”

Rex looked like he was lost in thought for a moment and let out a breath.

“Then, General, may I suggest a course of action?”

 

* * *

In all honesty, it did not take too long to convince Obi-Wan of Rex’s plan. They would keep the locations of the children a secret for now, even if the Jedi was thinking there could be a possibility that they might never tell him, but keep Anakin’s identity from the children. Meaning he would know them, but they would not know he was their father. Once more, Obi-Wan found himself not fully agreeing with the plan but going ahead with it.

He felt terrible that he would have preferred to never tell Anakin about the children, but he couldn’t help but think it was the best option. Maybe Rex was right, maybe this was just the moment. He had promised to stay behind and keep Obi-Wan updated on how Anakin was doing. Once the Kallidahin Med-Droids singed off on Anakin’s health, they would meet with him on Tatooine. It was up to Rex to try and convince Anakin of going back to his planet. That was a job Obi-Wan was not unhappy to delegate.

He looked out of his ship as he exited hyperspace and the large pale land of sand came into view. He landed near the Lars homestead, but not close enough that anyone who saw his ship would know where he was going. The winds would make sure no one would be able to follow his steps. Making his way to the home, he hoped he could get the people who he had trusted these children too would be on his side.

Beru had been the one outside and had received Obi-Wan warmly. She had been moving around so effortlessly checking on the hydroponics that it took Obi-Wan a minute to notice the sleeping infant in a wrap close to her chest.

“Owen should be back soon, he just went over to Tosche Station.” She said she led the master Jedi into the home. “He has a renewed energy now, and is confident we can double the production of the crops if he can repair some issues with the water collection.” She continued to talk as she went into the kitchen. As she brought him a glass of that precious liquid in one hand with the other resting on Luke’s little head, Obi-Wan realized he had missed one key aspect in his calculations. It was confirmed when she proceeded to sit down and removed the sleeping infant from the wrap, holding him tight to her chest. The soft kiss that Beru Lars placed on her nephews forehead confirmed that he had been so concerned about the children,he had not stopped to consider the other people he had wrapped into this. He couldn’t take this boy away from her. He was sure the girl was being similarly held in Alderaan.

“He seems to have settled in nicely.” He said with a smile. Beru’s smile brightened her face more than the twin suns ever could.

“Well he is very calm, barely cries out. He just seems to know when he has to feed and wakes up on schedule.” As if compelled by something, Luke’s eyes opened, looking up to his aunt who quickly cooed at him “See what I mean? Let me just…”She stood up and handed him over to Obi-Wan.

He had no chance to reject the offer, she handed him the swaddled infant as she went to the kitchen and quickly prepared a glass bottle. Obi-Wan took the chance to look at him better. He had not wanted to pay too much attention when he had delivered him to them. Now those soft blue eyes where staring back at him and Obi-Wan felt something in his chest. The soft hair was light, so close to the color his father had as a child. And the blue eyes just stared as inquisitively as a barely a week old infant could, it reminded him go the first time Anakin had climbed into a ship with them. When Beru picked him up again Obi-Wan almost couldn’t let him go. But the soft cries of eagerness at the sight of the glass bottle filled with blue milk was a sign that to hold on to him would cause much higher and angrier cries. Beru held her nephew in her arms so carefully and lovingly, tilting the bottle so he could drink from the rubber tip.

“Beru…” he said after a moment of silence. She looked up at him with the same smile that had no waned “….he’s awake.”

* * *

Owen had a bad feeling when his wife was not outside ready to receive him. That she seemed to be in silence as he walked into their home scared him. Had something happened to Luke? Babies were precious in Tatooine, with so many dangers it was not odd that they did not always make it to childhood. Had the house gotten to warm? Dust storm gotten too strong? A wave of relief came over him when he saw her at the table, Luke happily suckling at his bottle almost done. The wave retreated when he saw Kenobi.

“So…what’s the news?” He had mentally been preparing for almost any news he could receive. That Anakin had succumbed to his wounds. That he had been fully lost to the Dark Side. Or…that Luke would be going back with him or the Senator’s family. The last one had been the one he feared the most in all honesty.

“Anakin is awake.”Said Beru, a soft smile on her face but Owen could tell this was not the end of it, for the smile did not reach her eyes.

“And…”

“And we have to discuss what will be done with Luke…” Said Obi-Wan. Standing he went to Owen and placed a hand on his shoulder “He is not leaving…not yet. But we must talk of how to continue from here on.”

“Pray tell Master Jedi,” the tone carried the distrust Owen felt in a softer tone than before but still just as sharp “What do you suggest we do?”

Obi-Wan was quiet for a moment.

“Well…let me tell you about Luke’s Uncle Anakin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys yes there is a lack of Alderaan on this chapter but it’s because 6th is almost done and will post it soon instead of weekly because again I missed last week! Some other characters will be making appearances soon as I have plotted out some things and canon divergence will happen more strongly. Also there is some time skips planned ahead butI will let you all know when they will happen. I am actually enjoying this, specially doing it mostly from Obi-Wan’s POV. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter too! Next chapter Obi-Wan has a new place and Bail returns…along with a better "On the next chapter…”
> 
> @francis1: Honestly It makes me so happy you are enjoying this, you’ve been a reader since I first posted and I always am like “I hope this one is pleasing too!”
> 
> @anesor: One of my main reasons to do this was in part that I am a strong fan of Anakin (TCW ftw!) and want to try to work with how everyone else’s reactions are going to be. Like Rex realizing he can’t just think nothing will change, or Obi-Wan learning to trust his gut more. But also how Anakin himself will react to learning more about himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Obi-Wan and to admit, it could have been worse. The hut was actually much larger than the rooms in the Jedi Temple. Grand, even, by the standards they were supposed to live in. But being a general in a war had made him a bit soft in this aspects it seemed. He looked around it and smiled as Beru and Owen helped him bring in what little belongings he had. Luke was straped to Owen’s chest this time, asleep and oblivious of all the movement around him.

“The old owner had considered tearing it down, sell off the condenser for parts. I was able to convince him to sell the whole thing.” He said in a gruff tone to the Jedi. Obi-Wan was surprised that they had actually pursued a place for him. He was sure Beru had needed to prompt Owen to get it, but he had done the final dealings it seemed. Setting down one of the Jedi’s small packs, his hand quickly went to stroking Luke’s soft head. Just as when he had been observing Beru, Obi-Wan realized just how quickly they had embraced the boy into their lives. He just hoped there would never be a need to take him away.

“It’s not the greatest of accommodations, Master Kenobi. But Owen and I felt it had something that would specifically suit you.” Said Beru as she led him to the small closet like space and kneeled on the floor. Obi-Wan watched rather surprised as the young woman revealed a trap door that opened into an underground cellar.

“That will certainly come in handy.” He said with a bright smile. He followed her down and watched as Owen made his own way, a bit slower as he held on to Luke rather protectively while going down the stairs.

“It was used mostly for food storage, but Beru and I thought you could keep items you would rather not be seen a bit safer.”Said Owen as they stood there. Of course, Obi-Wan was still mostly decked out in his republic provided robes, had republic issued weapons…and then there was…the lightsabers…

He had taken Anakin’s lightsaber when he first came to drop Luke, and after that awakening he had been sure it was the best decision he could have made. If no weapon caused Anakin to go for his throat…well there might have been a worse situation in their hands had he been armed.

“I think it will work splendidly. Really, it is more than I could ever have asked of you.” Said Obi-Wan with honest gratitude. Beru returned to the main level but Owen stayed behind as Obi-wan surveyed the space. “It’s a pity that your home is just a little too far. But I could probably find a good speeder to fix that.” Said the Jedi while mentally he planed out what the layout of this cellar could be.

“About that…We need to lay some ground rules Kenobi.” Said Owen. Obi-Wan turned to look at him, confused.

“Ground rules? For what?”

“For you…and Luke…and the Force.”

* * *

 

Maybe it was the roaring dust storm outside his door. Maybe it was the prohibition of training Luke if he turned out to be Force sensitive, a certainty as far as Obi-Wan was concerned when considering his father’s abilities. Maybe it was the still fresh memory of the Force holding on to his throat. But Obi-Wan was actually thankful for the heavily encrypted and coded message from Senator Organa. A message had been sent using the ID number of the dead Clone Rex had taken his shiny armor from, to avoid detection of either of them. A vague message that they knew Organa would understand, letting him known Anakin had woken up. The pale blue light of the holo projection illuminated his new home as the Senator came into view.

“It’s good to see you, old friend.” He said and Obi-Wan answered with a courteous nod.

“A friendly face is always a comfort at times like this, Senator.”

The update started like if they were just talking of every day things. Obi-Wan explained how he would be staying in Tatooine, of how Owen and Beru had helped him secure a place. He told him of seeing Luke, how the boy seemed completely at ease and healthy. It caused Organa to chuckle.

“Well, now I know where Padmé’s calm went.” He said before he proceeded to update the Jedi on how Leia was also a very healthy baby with a very healthy set of lungs and a tight hold in her little fist. Whom each of the children had taken after at least in such basic aspects was very clear and it caused a pain in Obi-Wan’s chest he was not sure he could describe. After a moment of baby talk it was time to address the sarlacc in the sandpit. Obi-Wan started telling the Senator about Anakin waking up, how he seemed to be aware of himself, his surroundings. How he had asked about Senator Amidala. But he found himself hesitating to tell him about the way he had reacted to not being given all the information. But Organa was a galactic senator. Obi-Wan might have trained to keep information but Organa knew how to spot that too well. With enough proving he finally told him everything, including Rex’s amendment to the plan. A moment of silence followed the Jedi’s explanation.

“I know that it seems he is too unstable but we can’t keep him from them, Senator. Specially Leia, who no doubt will end up in the public eye.”

“Something I am very aware of General. Both myself and the queen have already discussed how to handle this.” He sighed, the heavy long sigh of someone that knows that no matter what plan they go for, it won’t be the best “And we still don’t know if they…” the senator drifted off, looking to the side.

“Owen Lars already considered that possibility…I have been strictly prohibited of teaching the boy anything from the Order…” He chuckled, but was surprised to see Organa quickly turn to look at him with a serious face.

“He made that decision?” Something in Organa’s tone told him that this would not go the way the Jedi had hopped.

“He sees the Order as the reason Anakin ended up where he did…that it was the Order that pushed him to these extremes. And that he will do everything to keep Luke from that…really I didn’t know a momentary visit could lead to this apparent connection…I am wondering if among the things Anakin was keeping from me is routine stops in this Force forsaken place…” he looked back at the Senator and noticed a tension “You don’t agree…”

“Beyond the personal feelings…it would not be safe to train them in the Force. If either child…or both, were to be sensitives…we don’t know what the plan is but we can all agree it won’t be with future generations of Force user’s best interest in mind, Master Kenobi. The less the children are trained as Jed, the better.” Said Organa with a finality to his tome that made it clear that he would not budge either. Obi-Wan sighed.

“I understand, Senator. But I suggest to you…as I did to Lars…that we don’t remove the option entirely-”

“If at a later point, they show any aptitude and interest and there is a safe way, then maybe I can consider it. But I have to side with him here, Master Kenobi. We don’t want ou-…we don’t want the children to be in more danger than they are.”

Obi-Wan noticed the slip, but considering how Organa scrambled to cover it over he knew better than to mention it.

“As I said…I understand the feelings from both.” Said Obi-Wan, hoping the hurt anger this caused him was not obvious “Of course, Luke and Leia’s safety is paramount…I will inform you once I know where Anakin’s fate is going.”

“This is quite the responsibility you have taken on, Master Kenobi. One would dare say you had an attachment to Skywalker.” The Senator chuckled softly. Obi-Wan shook his head, eyes downcast.

“The time of the Order and its ideals seems to be past. Time to embrace what we so long saw as failings and hope they can save us.”

“You will still be a Jedi, Obi-Wan. No one can take that from you.”

“Oh Senator, from now on…it’s just old Ben.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 is being worked on as we speak and hopefully will be around soon! Sorry if this seemed short on events but just wanted to establish Obi-Wan getting comfortable in Tatooine. Or as comfortable as one can be. More will be revealed about the connections there are here. On the next one, Anakin comes back home, and someone has questions about a certain Senator’s demise.
> 
> @francis1: Oh he won’t, you will get to see that better in the next one. He is willing to brave sand for this.
> 
> @anesor: Owen’s reactions have always been something that makes me think a lot. And yes he probably is less against Anakin teaching him than Obi-Wan! Time will tell…


	7. Chapter 7

Days in Tatooine were long, almost endless. But maybe it was just Obi-Wan’s desperation to hear something, anything, from Rex. When the call finally came he almost couldn’t sit still as the connection through the holo was made. Finally Rex came through.

“General, hope the sands have been treating you well.” A smirk from the trooper made him for a moment feel like nothing had changed.

“Oh we have been through so much worse, haven’t we Captain?…how is he?”

He watched as Rex looked to his side. Obi-Wan noticed he could see the shadow of someone sitting behind Rex.

“He said he didn’t want to see it when he arrived, he would rather just wake and be there.” Said Rex when he turned back to look at Obi-Wan “Didn’t take too long to convince him to join you on Tatooine once I explained what was going on.”

Obi-Wan was sure the surprise was on his face as well. Those who knew Anakin knew he was not exactly the fondest of his home planet. Obi-Wan could understand, there was not exactly too many things he would think of fondly here. But that had changed, had it not?

“What does he know?”He asked Rex, finding himself lowering his voice now that he knew Anakin was resting.

“He knows there are two. He knows they have been sent with trustworthy people. He knows they have many looking after them. He knows of the Senator’s funeral, and knows that no one knows she wasn’t pregnant at her death…I told him we would give him more details once we were there, and explained that because no one knew Senator Amidala had indeed delivered her children…it was not safe for them to be associated with him directly.” A tension in Rex’s voice there led Obi-Wan to the clear perception of how hard that conversation had been.

“How did he take that?”

“About as well as he took any other news of this kind. Surprisingly well considering.” Rex said as he gave a soft chuckle. “There is something else…Something we need to talk with you.”

Obi-Wan perked up at this, sitting a bit straighter.

“Did something happen? Someone spot you?”

“No…no we are good on that front…but sir...I think you two won’t be last Jedi after all.”

* * *

Obi-Wan smiled as he saw the ship landing near his humble hut. And the smile grew wider as he watched the hatch open and Rex walk down. When the former trooper came out of the ship without his usual armor, Obi-Wan felt like he had been sent back to meeting a man so similar to him on a rainy planet what felt like lifetimes ago. The blonde hair was what reassured him he was not about to talk to a ghost. Behind him came Anakin, holding on to what seemed like a staff. Something was off with his stride, how he moved. With a chill, Obi-Wan realized why this was. With two new cybernetic legs, Anakin was essentially having to learn how walk once again. Both his hands now sported the glove covering once only reserved for his right side.

Obi-Wan watched as Anakin looked to the desert around them. He wondered what going through his head, how long had it been since he last set foot on this world? Was it when his mother died? The return of the huttlet to Jabba hardly counted as a visit. Finally he turned to look at Obi-Wan. He was too far to see if Anakin’s eyes still held that yellow ring. But even then, the raising happiness in seeing him was undeniable to Obi-Wan. He had not expected to have missed him so much in so little time.

“Welcome back home, Anakin.” He said, approaching him. The closer he got, the more it felt like the hospital room in Polis Massa. Only now that vibration in the air didn’t feel like a threat. At least not for now. It still hurt to see Anakin looking so completely defeated. He stretched a hand to Anakin but there was no response. Anakin just seemed to hold on tighter to the staff.

“…Rex told me about them…I wan to see see them Obi-Wan…” He said, his eyes on the ground.

“When the time is right…Rex told you they are safe-”

“I need to see them. They are my children. I have a right-”

“Anakin, in time!” He said and feared he had been harsher than he wanted to be. The fact that Anakin stormed as he could into the hut seemed to confirm it. He felt Rex’s hand on his shoulder as he looked at Anakin.

“He’ll be ok…he was just as angry at me when I refused to take him directly to them…Come on sir, I have something to cheer you up.”

* * *

Inside the hut all three men where fitted around the center table on the soft sofa that was really the only sitting or sleeping surface in the room. On the table in the middle of the room was holocron. No wonder Rex said they were not the only ones left. Using holocrons was not a matter of having the right reader. You need the Force to access one. This guaranteed a degree of safety and that the message would only reach Force users. But when Obi-Wan stopped to think about it…was that any real assurance? The emperor was a Force user. And he had tried to recruit Anakin. Dark siders were not as few and far between as they had once thought. In the best case for this scenario this holocron was made by a fellow surviving Jedi. At worst…Obi-Wan did not want to think too much of the implications of a world where even a simple holocron was a threat to them

“How did you come by this?”

“Someone brought it to Polis Massa. They must have mind-tricked the Kallidahin. No one saw anyone walk in or out. I’m not even sure of what I saw myself.” Said Rex, looking at the cube “The vice sounded familiar…he said he was no more surprised to know we made it than you will to know he made it.” Rex shrugged “I guess he meant because of how Anakin looked.”

Obi-Wan turned to look at his former Padawan. Whoever it was saw Anakin as an ally. The question was if they saw him as a Jedi…

“When I asked his name…he said it was an enigma…then laughed and said you would understand, general.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened at that, and he could even perceive a change in how Anakin was sitting, a tension, a recognition of that name.

“Did you watch it?” Asked Obi-Wan. Anakin just softly shook his head in denial. Obi-Wan turned to Rex. “If it’s a trap…” He didn’t need to finish his thought. The former captain took out his blaster.

“Don’t worry, general. No one is tracking us down.”

Obi-Wan nodded with a smile and taking a deep breath, focused on the holocron. The small cube began to float and slowly unfolded itself. A moment of silence, and then a face illuminated the room. Maybe not a Jedi, but certainly a friend.

“Hey Kenobi. Skywalker.” Said the smirking recorded face of Quinlan Vos “Looking good for dead men.”

* * *

 Holo recordings were not known for their quality. Watching them filtered by a holo communication probably made it that much worse. But Bail Organa did his best to listen to the message. After his last conversation with Kenobi, he understood any hesitation from the man at showing him the full message. Not to mention there was probably things Vos said that where for the ears of the Jedi only.

“-felt it…I just…I know she’s gone…Aalya…kriffing Republic didn’t deserve her-” the recorded transition forwarded “-that if Skywalker was there, you wouldn’t be far behind. Specially with how he looked…just glad he is alive…-” again the recording was forwarded “I don’t know who else is left…but I now they are out there. All we need is to know where we would be safe. So as soon as I find out where you decided to hide out…we can see what friends we have left in he Senate. Don’t worry about having to tell me where you are…just reach out for me to make sure we don’t drown, just like the waterfall…I’ll see you soon Kenobi.” With a wink from Vos the recording ended and Obi-Wan appeared again.

“He is right…I feel it too. There is pockets of the Force that just feel…familiar. I don’t know how else to explain it. But without knowing our allies…it’s not safe for anyone to come forward.”

“I agree…if any of the survivors was to come forward in a hostile world they could very well lead to the rest…we need to find a way to check on several planets at the same time…”He said thoughtfully, falling back on his chair “And I think…I might have a way.”

Obi-Wan seemed to perk up.

“You have clear allies?” asked the Jedi.

“Some who had seen this coming…and we had considered joint efforts to lend aid to some of the worlds suffering the most…joint efforts we could use to signal out safe worlds for those who survived.”

Obi-Wan smiled, a very tired one but a smile non the less.

“Senator…I don’t know how I could repay you.”

“You have aided me more times than I can count, Kenobi. And…I haven’t been the best ally in this situation…I’ve let my own pain cloud my judgement…but I also owe you great joy in my life…and I am happy to help.” He smiled at the Jedi, who nodded at him.

“I do hope one of those aid missions takes you to Tatooine, Senator. I hear it’s a wonderful spot.”

Bail laughed.

“Perhaps the queen can accompany on that trip. We will see. Stay safe, old friend.” And with that he cut the communication. Kenobi sounded confident and that was certainly a cause for celebration. Maybe he and Breha could-

“Senator” came the voice of his secretary from the com on his desk “Your appointment is here…shall I send them in?”

Naboo’s Representative Binks had requested a late meeting and Bail could not really turn him down. There had been a sadness to the Gungan since the passing of Padmé…he half wished he could tell him more of what had happened.

“Yes please, let them in.” He sighed and stood, ready to welcome him as the door to his office opened. “Binks, is good to see y-” he stopped midway. Binks was not alone.

“Forgive my intrusion, Senator Organa…” Ruwee Naberrie stepped forward, and gave him a respectful bow “but I feel we must have a conversation.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there is chapter 7! Little bit longer than usual. Chapter 8 is almost finished. Expect it in a few days! So again making up for the lack of updates last week with hopefully two this none! In it Anakin finally gets some good news and meeting that in another life would take decades happens much sooner! As for what will happen in the meeting on which we end here…more will be revealed soon!
> 
> @aenor: There is hope for the order still. Tho I don’t think it would be the order exactly. T’s time for a lot of people to reconsider those standards you mention. Adapt to survive. Obi-Wan is more than willing, but Bail will have to as well.
> 
> @francis1: So glad you loved the last one! Anakin is finally on Tatooine and next time…well next chapter will be a good one for him. Hope you like surprises!


	8. Chapter 8

Ever since he had been a child, Anakin had not been a heavy sleeper. Whenever exhaustion got to him was the only times Obi-Wan would see his brother actually rest. And when these occasions came around, he was usually so plagued by dreams that Obi-Wan doubted these bouts of sleep were any more restful than the glorified naps he took when every one rested. Maybe that was part of why it unnerved him so much just how still he was right now on the bed in the small hut. Obi-Wan brushed the sleeping Jedi’s cheek softly. Anakin stirred and opened his eyes. The exhaustion in them remind Obi-Wan suddenly of Qui-Gon. The Force had a funny way of making people connect.

“How long was I out?”Asked Anakin, his voice heavy with sleep. Obi-Wan couldn’t hold back from a smile.

“Well, the suns haven’t set yet.”He leaned down and kissed Anakin’s forehead. The younger man did not move away and for a second, Obi-Wan pretended nothing had happened. Mustafar was a terrible nightmare. It wasn’t until he felt the hesitant touch of Anakin’s new left hand on his face that Obi-Wan was jolted back to reality. It wasn’t a hesitation of anger…it was fear?

“Anakin…”

“I don’t know how to use it…I keep telling myself it’s just like the right…except I learned to use that one comparing it to the left…” As he said this, Obi-Wan watched as Anakin flexed his hand slowly. He placed a hand on Anakin’s cheek.

“Just like before…” said the older Jedi, letting the fingers of his other hand interlace with Anakin’s and gave him a squeeze “Remember what I said back then…It is no less a part of you…the Force still flows in you Anakin…to tip of every finger.” He watched and felt Anakin return the squeeze. Still, that hesitation was there. Anakin looked him in the eyes for the first time since arriving. It was still there, the faint yellow line around his pupils. But Obi-Wan pushed aside the gut reaction and focused on them as a whole. On the hand that held his. Obi-Wan placed a soft kiss on Anakin’s cheek, not sure where they stood anymore. How did you rekindle anything after what they had said and done to one another in Mustafar? But then he felt it, Anakin squeezed his hand back a little harder. And…a warm feeling coming over him…there was hope…

“Remind me to never try to negotiate with anyone in this rock.” Said Rex as he walked in, snapping Anakin and Obi-Wan back from their thoughts. “…I can stay out for longer if you need-”

“No need…I trust you got the speeder.” Said Obi-Wan, straightening up a little and trying to not let the feeling of Anakin’s hand slipping out of his mean more than natural movement it was.

“I did. Can’t say it’s the best but considering the quality I saw on the market, we got a deal.” Said Rex as he sat on the couch, placing Anakin now between him and Obi-Wan. Almost immediately, Anakin rested his head on Rex’s shoulder, the captain resting his own head against his as well. The only thing that hurt Obi-Wan was how naturally they had gone back to how they were. But then again…Rex had not been in Mustafar. He couldn’t blame Anakin for not resenting him.

“Well…Early tomorrow then we get on our way.”

“On our way?”Asked Anakin.

“It would be easier for us to do the trip than them to come here. Not that Owen Lars wouldn’t jump at the chance.” He smiled “But I hear traveling with an infant is a chore.”

Anakin sat up straight at that, his eyes wide. Obi-Wan could swear the yellow had dimmed if not disappeared. Maybe Rex was right, there was hope.

* * *

 

 

It was interesting to see they were all in similar places in different ways. Obi-Wan had barely slept since he arrived at the desert. His nights had been spent in as close to meditation as he could get. When his eyes closed they seemed to see even more. They felt the light of the fiery planet, they saw the blue light of the holo recordings in the temple, the darkness of the pool he had fallen into after Cody…he tried not think about that. His lack of any ability to sleep for more than just a few minutes at a time was why he had not minded there only be that one bed. At least now he had company in these night vigils.

He had gone up from his cellar to find Rex sitting on the sofa. The parts of his armor where around him and he seemed to be tinkering with the helmet’s computers.

“Can’t sleep either?” Said Kenobi as he sat by his side. Rex shrugged.

“Never was too deep a sleeper, clone things.” He said as he set the equipment to the side and rested back on the sofa “…Was hoping there would be some way to get a message from her.”

Obi-Wan didn’t need to ask who he meant. The 501st was as attached to Ahsoka as they had been to Anakin.

“She is strong in the Force…she’ll be safe. If Vos is right….we could try to find her.” Obi-Wan looked around the small hut. It was not hard to see who was not there. “Does he know she is alive?”

Rex answered with a nod.

“Told him she made it out of Mandalore. Told him also that Artoo and the protocol droid were in safe hands. He wasn’t exactly glad to know they erased the golden one’s memory…he said he was going out for a walk…I honestly don’t think anyone is sleeping easy, general.”

Obi-Wan smiled at Rex.

“Just Ben, Rex…those formalities belong to a world that no longer is.” Said Obi-Wan as he looked out the door. Anakin stood at the door, looking into the night. 

* * *

 

If there was a memory about Anakin that would always make Obi-Wan smile, it would be that day years ago when he was still a padwan and they were on their way to see Senator Amidala. The fidgety lanky teenager that couldn’t stop checking how he looked on the doors of the elevator and then preceded to have zero control over the first thing that came out of his mouth. He had known since then of Anakin’s feelings for the senator. One did not spend hours comparing robes that looked essentially the same to see someone one did not care to impress. He knew, he had been in that position more than once. He had almost felt sorry for his then padwan. Today was the first time since then that he saw him once more so fidgety. It was even more noticeable now with his much larger frame.

“Anakin, it’s just your brother and his wife. They know you already. You said you met them before.” Said Obi-Wan from the passenger side of the speeder.

“I know I just…it’s not just them.” Said Anakin from the back.

“Don’t worry Anakin” said Rex, trying and failing to suppress a smirk “I don’t think infants develop the ability to judge until a few months later.”

A much needed break in the tension that had been between them when an awkward kick from Anakin to the back of Rex’s seat made the speeder jolt a little. For a second it was back to the old days…or it would have been if Ahsoka has been there to continue the teasing on her master. Obi-Wan knew she was probably front and center in Anakin’s mind. He was sure that once he was past the need to see the children he would probably go look for her- his mind was interrupted from a surge in the Force, a tension that mad the air heavy. Anakin, he was looking ahead and took a deep breath. That was when Obi-Wan noticed they had arrived. From the low door, Owen came out and for the first time since arriving to Tatooine, Obi-Wan saw a smile on the man’s face.

* * *

 

Anakin sat there, he felt so odd. It was the same room from those years ago, the same table. Owen was telling him how it had been since they last spoke. Obi-Wan would now know…Padmé had helped him keep contact with Owen…it didn’t matter anymore. No secrets left to keep. Then he felt his step brother put a hand on his shoulder. Telling him everything would be ok now that he was home, that it was all over. Anakin didn’t have the heart to tell him it was only beginning. And then…it felt like the Force was washing over him. He looked up, Beru was walking in to the room and in her arms…She walked to him and smiled. She asked him to stretch out his arms but he couldn’t. He didn’t trust them. Not even the one he had had for so long now…The baby…he looked so delicate. What if he hurt him? But Beru shifted the baby to her hip and told Anakin to just let him sit on his lap. Big blue eyes looked up at him, a light blonde hair on his little head. Anakin held him, a hand on his back. He held his head up on his own already. It made Anakin smile. He stroked the baby’s cheek softly.

“Hello Luke…I’m your father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I am sorry for the very long wait but situations out of my control messed with my writing and made it hard to get this update in time. But here is chapter 8 and chapter 9 is being worked on as we speak! Next time, the Naberrie family comes into play, Beru makes some opinions known, and Obi-Wan reconnects. 
> 
> @francis1: So glad you are enjoying this! Hope you enjoyed this moment of Anakin getting something good to happen this time. But things won’t be super easy for him of course. It’s just going to get more complicated from here on out.
> 
> @anesor: I am so glad you enjoyed this. Beru is totally someone I have always planned on bringing in more, she is just in my list of characters I find potential on when I have overly long discussions with friends. Obi-Wan int be getting over his grief any time soon and if anything, all these changes don’t really make his grief go away but add different dimensions to it. Losses to this degree just change you. As for Anakin, he thinks it’s all good but it won’t be that easy.
> 
> @Flyingmushr00m: I’m glad you like it! Hopefully you keep enjoying it and we are gonna be looking into these relationships more as time passes and they have time to get back into a routine. So let's see where it goes!

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when me and my co-workers talk too much SW. Thanks to them for listening to my theories and rambling rants. Hope you guys enjoy it as much as we did.


End file.
